


After the War

by Codexfawkes



Series: Past and Future Imperfect [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team as Family, pregnant Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me,” he asked smiling at her. “I’m shopping for my wife and for the life of me I can’t see cornstarch, is there any other aisle it might be in do you think?” he inquired politely. “Do I look like I work here asshole?” she growled before stalking past him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. 
> 
> There are a few lines in Russian, to see the English translation just hover over the text. The Russian is all from Google translate so if it’s BS, sorry. Feel free to correct me and I’ll be happy to update the fic to reflect more accurate sentences.
> 
> This story came from an anonymous tumblr prompt: Are you still writing prompts? Darcy is heavily pregnant and sends Clint to the store to buy groceries before the baby arrives. Of course it's Clint so hilarity ensues. Thanks.  
> I wasn’t sure I’d be able to write this prompt, it wasn’t something that immediately inspired me but I decided to give it a shot. What came out wasn’t exactly what I think you wanted Nony, but I can only go where the muse takes me. Hope you like it.
> 
> I was inspired to make this a future continuation of my very first Clint/Darcy fic Want To. While you don’t have to read that one first to understand this story, there are a couple references that will make more sense if you do.

Clint watched Tony walk into the open area beyond the cell he was currently inhabiting and couldn’t help the rage that started to build up in him. Standing up he began to clap mockingly, calling out to his former friend. 

“The futurist gentlemen, the futurist.” Clint called out mockingly as Tony froze then slowly turned toward him.

“Got something to say to me Barton?” Tony asked walking forward until he was right in front of the glass and bars keeping Clint in the cell.

“We were friends Tony, how could you let them put us in here?” Clint demanded.

“Hey you’re a big boy, you’ve got a wife and a kid on the way. You didn’t have to wade back into all this.” Tony shot back. 

Clint flinched, Darcy and the baby, Ross didn’t know about them yet. Fury had done him a solid and used his contacts to hide the marriage certificate. Even having left the Avengers to be a dad Clint still had enemies. Plus he and Darcy both knew that if world ending shit went down again he’d be suiting up with the rest of them. He just hadn’t figured it would be against Tony and Nat. But those fucking Accords, registries and everything else, that was some bad juju. Darcy had fully supported him taking off to help Steve. Now on top of everything else Tony was telling Ross that he had a family? Clint’s face twisted into a snarl, his common sense just barely stopping himself from lunging forward.

“It’s not like I thought they’d put you here, some high max floating ocean pokey. This place is for maniacs, this isn’t a place for…” Tony trailed off.

“Criminals? Criminals Tony, I think that’s the word you’re looking for. Right? But it didn’t used to mean me, or Sam, or Wanda, yet here we are.” Clint told him leaning forward.

“I’ve done all I can.” Tony defended stepping back and starting to walk away. 

“Watch your back with this one, he’s libel to break it.” Clint shouted out as Tony strolled away, enjoying seeing his former friend flinch.

Clint dropped back onto his cot and looked across at Wanda, grimacing at her near catatonic state. He wished her cell was closer so he could talk to her, keep her spirits up. She hadn’t said a word since they forced her into the collar and straight jacket. If they got any hint she was using her powers the assholes holding them would shock her. Not that she tried, not since they were first brought in. Wanda seemed to have given up hope and it killed him to see her like that. Clint knew that Steve and Nat would do everything in their power to make sure he didn’t miss the birth of his kid, but until the situation with Barnes met some sort of resolution they were going to be cooling their heels.

Clint’s head thumped against the wall of his cell as his thoughts turned once more to his wife. Darcy had been a surprise at pretty much every stage of their relationship. Starting when they spent a few passion filled nights back in New Mexico where they exchanged mementos, he never thought he’d have a real future with Darcy. She was hardly his first fling, hell she hadn’t even been his last, but there was something about her that he couldn’t let go of. Not completely anyway.

After they parted Clint kept an eye on her by watching the reports she filed with Coulson. He had clearance and Phil hadn’t given him shit about it. Unlike the morning after he first spent the night with her during the original Thor drama when he’d shown up on base without his shirt, because he’d given it to her. He’d gotten a lecture on hooking up with townies but never told Phil how wrong he was about who he’d spent time with. Phil would have handed his ass to him for fucking a person of interest. Then when she became an asset, well, it was even more forbidden. 

It took another two years to see her again and reconnect. Turns out she’d thought about him just as much as he did her. So they started something, it was fun and one day he realized he was in love with her. Still, he’d never expected to get married again, not after Bobbi, but in the wake of Ultron all he could think of was making sure she was taken care of. They had a small wedding, Thor officiated, Nat and Jane stood up with them and Erik walked her down the aisle. 

At first they’d planned to move into the new facility upstate, but then Thor decided he needed to go out into the universe to look for answers. Jane hadn’t taken it well and after many fights decided she couldn’t wait for him again. They split, Thor was very disappointed in the decision but refused to try and make Jane change her mind. Before he left for Asgard to start his quest Darcy had gone to him and made sure he understood that no matter what had happened between him and Jane that she was his friend and always would be. Clint let him know that went for him as well, they were both Avengers nothing would fuck with that. Clint let out a wry laugh, if only Thor could see them now.

 

In the end it took just over three weeks for Steve, Nat, and Fury to break them out of the Raft. One thing about it being a former SHIELD facility was that Fury knew the easiest way to get in and out. Once they’d escaped Steve, Natasha, and Sam headed for Wakanda. Scott got in touch with Hank Pym and made his way to Canada where he was reunited with his daughter, ex-wife, and her new husband. Clint took Wanda with him to join up with Darcy and Jane. 

Jane had taken a research position with the Leiden Observatory in the Netherlands not far from Amsterdam. Jane and Darcy had a generous grant from the Leiden University, more than enough to rent a large house not far from the campus. Darcy and Clint had the master bedroom, and Jane had taken over the second largest bedroom at the opposite end of the hall. There were two other bedrooms, one for the baby, and one for Wanda. There was also an in-law apartment over the garage that Darcy said was all set up for Nat when she joined them closer to her due date.

The Netherlands was one of the countries that didn’t sign the Accords and was vocally against them. So in their new home neither he or Wanda were criminals. In fact, not only were they not considered wanted fugitives, but the people that had recognized them had been incredibly nice to them. Clint loved watching Wanda come back to herself as Darcy encouraged her to use her powers, Jane put her to work to help with Darcy’s duties as her pregnancy progressed, and the people around them treated her like a regular person they were happy to see. He hadn’t seen her smile so much since her brother died. 

Wanda had never spent time with a pregnant woman, and was fascinated by Darcy’s pregnancy. She loved to feel the baby move and said that she could sense the baby’s rudimentary emotions. Darcy seemed to love mothering Wanda. She’d already bonded with the girl that Clint felt at least somewhat responsible for, and adopted her as a little sister of sorts. Now that they were settling into a new normal, they’d only grown closer.

Darcy was good for her, encouraging her to use her powers, to not let people like Ross change who she is. Jane was good for her too, gave her a job and new skills to learn. Clint was content to make his wife’s last couple months of pregnancy as smooth as possible. He cooked, cleaned, and in general got his house husband on. Clint’s favorite time of the day was after dinner when the four of them would settle in the living room and just be. With Darcy against his side and Wanda sitting next to her as they talked about the day, or names for the baby, or Jane’s latest e-mail from Erik.

 

The night after Darcy’s seven month checkup, it was just the three of them in the living room sitting on the couch with Wanda’s hands on Darcy’s stomach, when Darcy elbowed him. 

“Hey Wanda, we uh, we’ve got something we wanted to talk to you about.” Clint started, internally wincing at the uncertain tone in his voice. Darcy elbowed him again as the younger woman straightened up and tucked herself back in the corner with a worried look.

“Is something wrong?” Wanda asked, fearing they were going to tell her that she needed to find another home. That they didn’t need her encroaching on their family any longer. 

“Not at all, we just wanted your opinion on the name we finally agreed on for a boy.” Darcy clarified in a soothing tone. Wanda relaxed, a small smile coming to her face as she scooted close again. 

“You chose something?” she asked grinning as relief flooded her.

“Yeah, we talked it over last night and we decided that if it’s a boy we’d like to name him Nathan Pietro. If that’s okay with you.” Clint said smiling at her softly.

Wanda stared at them in shock, she couldn’t believe they wanted to name their son after her brother. Emotions began to overwhelm her as tears filled her eyes. Darcy sat up straight and tugged the younger woman into her arms, making soft comforting noises as she wrapped her arms around Wanda. Wanda melted into her, letting Darcy rock and comfort her as she buried her face in Darcy’s chest, crying softly. Clint and Darcy had been so wonderful to her from the very beginning. They never asked anything more from her than she was willing to give and accepted her completely and unconditionally. Now, now they were doing this, making her and her lost twin part of their family and she just didn’t know how to handle it all. 

“I really hope these are happy tears sweetheart, I really don’t want to have to come up with another middle name.” Clint teased soothing his hand over hair. Wanda gave a watery chuckle as she pulled back from Darcy’s embrace. 

“Yes, they are. I…I cannot tell you how much…” she trailed off helplessly. 

“You’re one of us now, and even though I never met him your brother is someone I will never stop being incredibly grateful to. We could never forget him, he’s family too. So if this little nugget is a boy, or if the next one is, he’s getting a namesake.” Darcy replied smiling.

“Next one?” Wanda asked grinning.

“Yeah, we talked about that too. We’d like to give this one a sibling sooner rather than later.” Clint said smiling himself. Wanda squealed in glee and threw herself gently back into Darcy’s arms. She couldn’t wait to be an aunt. 

 

After that things were even better and as Darcy entered her eight month of pregnancy they began to prepare for Nat to arrive as well. She had been in contact letting them know that she’d be there for the birth no matter what. Jane and Wanda had gone on a weekend trip to the countryside to take readings, leaving the couple on their own for the first time since before Lagos when Nat sent word that she was inbound, eta eight hours and that she was bringing Steve and Sam for a visit. 

“If Nat’s bringing them we need more food.” Darcy said as she rubbed at her stomach where the baby was kicking at her. 

“Yeah, Steve alone eats like crazy.” Clint agreed frowning. He knew that Darcy should stay off her feet but he really didn’t want to go on his own either. Not for the first time he wished they’d setup some kind of delivery service. “Alright babe, you tell me what we need and I’ll go get everything.” Clint told her getting up to grab a pen and a pad of paper. 

“We’re going to have to get the aero beds out of the attic. Nat’s place only has the one bed and all our bedrooms in the house are full.” Darcy added shifting in her seat.

“I’ll do that while you write the list. Where should I set them up?” Clint asked.

“Put one in the nursery, and the other can go in the study. It’s not like I’m using it much these days.” Darcy said leaning up to kiss him.

“Sounds good,” he agreed before heading for the stairs. By the time he’d brought the two full size air mattresses down, set them up and put sheets, blankets, and pillows on them Darcy had a two page list written out and had started a batch of Steve’s favorite cookies.

Clint drove to the store Darcy preferred and headed inside knowing that he was going to need two carts to get everything he’d been sent for. Starting out with one, he looked down at the list and headed for the baking supplies. 

At first everything was fine. He picked up flour, sugar, baking powder, and chocolate chips without a problem. Finding shredded coconut to make Sam’s favorite pineapple coconut cookies took a while, but he triumphantly snagged the very last bag that they had. The next thing on the list was cornstarch. Clint went up and down the aisle no less than twelve times at various speeds but couldn’t for the life of him find cornstarch. As he was making a frustrated thirteenth pass down the aisle, a young woman came down the aisle picking up baking supplies.

“Excuse me,” he asked smiling at her. “I’m shopping for my wife and for the life of me I can’t see cornstarch, is there any other aisle it might be in do you think?” he inquired politely.

“Do I look like I work here asshole?” she growled before stalking past him. Clint stared after her in complete shock. He wasn’t trying to insult anyone, and hell what’s so bad about working in a grocery store anyway? Shaking his head in disbelief he decided to move on to the next item on the list and ask an employee when he saw one. 

Continuing on with his shopping Clint managed to finish in the baking aisle with ease and in the next one (Darcy always wrote grocery lists by aisle for ease of finding things) found an employee who explained that in Europe cornstarch was called corn flour and quickly brought him a box of it. Clint thanked the young man profusely and kept grabbing stuff off the list. As he got to the end of the first page Clint saw something on the list that definitely wasn’t for Sam or Steve. It was only the note Darcy had left him that prevented complete confusion. It seemed that Wanda and Jane were running low on tampons. Shrugging Clint moved into the right section and started looking for the kind Darcy used, only they weren’t there. Realizing that this was likely another case of American branding versus European versions he frowned at the lack of knowledge of what kind to get.

Fishing out his phone Clint decided to call Darcy, only to remember he had no signal inside the store. Darcy had speculated that the store management actually did it on purpose, making it so employees couldn’t use their phones on the property. He had to admit the theory made sense. Why else would you lose signal as soon as you walked in and regain it when you walked out unless there were signal jammers around the store? With a sigh of defeat he stared at the wall of products helplessly. 

“Shopping for your girlfriend?” a young voice asked from behind him. Clint turned and saw a teenage girl with purple hair grinning at him. 

“My wife actually, but yeah. We’re from the states and the brands here are different.,” he explained with a shrug. He figured it was technically the truth and easier than explaining they were for his defacto little sister and friend both of whom were roommates of theirs. 

“Oh, yeah that makes sense. So boys outgrow the whole grossed out thing?” she asked hopefully.

“Some of us do, some don’t. I’ve never been bothered by it to tell the truth.” Clint told her honestly.

“Well, I hope my boyfriend does. I mean I love him and everything but he’s so stupid about this stuff.,” the girl replied rolling her eyes. Clint chuckled. 

“I’d like to say we get a lot smarter as we get older, but I still do stupid stuff that makes my wife roll her eyes at me. Some of it very recently.” Clint admitted with a wry grin.

“Yeah, my mom said that before she married my other mom she dated some really dumb guys.,” the girl said sagely. “So my mom’s and I like these, they’re really good. They should serve pretty well for your wife.,” she said plucking a couple boxes off the shelf and handing one to him.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Clint let her know, accepting the box gratefully before dropping it in the cart. 

“No problem, have a nice day.,” the girl offered with a wave before heading back the way she’d come from. 

Clint continued down the aisle and a few minutes later walked into the produce section just in time to see her the lady that had called him an asshole knock over an elaborate fruit display, sending plums, oranges, apples, and apricots tumbling all over the floor. The woman stared at the fruit in surprise before shrugging and continuing down the aisle away from the mess she’d created. Clint growled low in his throat at the attitude of the woman before tucking his carriage off to the side as he began scooping up the fruit and dumping it back on the display table. He’d just gotten the last few piece of fruit back onto the table when an employee appeared and began yelling at him for making a mess. 

“Look man, I didn’t knock the thing over some woman did. I just picked it up rather than leave the stuff on the floor.” Clint defended. 

“If that’s true why would you clean up after a complete stranger?” the employee demanded. 

“Because I’m not an asshole.” Clint snapped back before turning his back and grabbing his cart. Grumbling under his breath about ungrateful pricks, he quickly grabbed cherries, strawberries and blackberries before loading up on veggies. By this point the smaller than American shopping cart was close to overflowing and he still had meat and cheese to buy. He grabbed another cart and made his way to the butcher section with both carts. Clint was waiting for his selections when the purple haired girl appeared again, this time with an older woman Clint figured was one of her mothers.

“Whoa, feeding an army?” she asked pausing by his carts. 

“Pretty close actually.” Clint chuckled.

“Do you have much more to get?” the girl wondered.

“Umm, probably another half a carts worth.” Clint said looking over the rest of the second page.

“Sarah, we need to finish the shopping. Let’s leave the nice man alone.,” her presumed mother said flashing Clint an apologetic smile.

“Mom, can I help Hawkeye finish his shopping? He’s gonna need help with all this.” Sarah asked gesturing to his carts.

“You recognized me?” Clint wondered in surprise. 

“Of course, I’m not stupid.” Sarah offered rolling her eyes. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t want some stranger butting into his business Sarah.,” her mother answered gently. “Sorry, she doesn’t mean to be so nosy but you’re her favorite Avenger.,” the girl’s mother told him apologetically.

“Actually she already helped me once today, I’d hate to take up more of either of your time but she’s definitely not bothering me or anything. You want a picture together or something?” he offered smiling at them. 

“Really?” Sarah asked bouncing on her toes beaming up at him. 

“Sure, you saved my bacon earlier I owe you.” Clint assured her grinning back.

“That’s so awesome!” Sarah exclaimed jumping forward to hug him.

“Sarah! We don’t jump on people, you are not Milo.,” her mother scolded tugging her daughter back.

“Milo?” Clint asked as the butcher came over with his order.

“Our dog, he really likes to jump on people.” Sarah explained rolling her eyes at her mom. “Do you want some help though, I don’t mind, I’m just following my mom around the store anyway. She doesn’t need me until it’s time to carry stuff.,” she continued.

Clint first instinct was to say no, that he could manage, because he could. However if she helped it would be easier than trying to manage both carts on his own. 

“Actually ma’am, if you wouldn’t mind it would actually be easier if someone helped with the second cart. My wife is eight months pregnant and I didn’t want her to have to be on her feet all this time.” Clint explained.

“Wait then why…” Sarah trailed off confused.

“They’re actually for Wanda, you know Scarlet Witch, and my wife’s best friend Jane. We all live in one big house together. Darcy wrote the list though, so it was easier to not elaborate.” Clint said with a shrug getting a nod of understanding in return.

“If you’re sure she won’t be a bother, sure I guess that’d be alright. I’m Eva by the way.” Eva agreed offering him her hand. 

“Clint, nice to meet you.,” he told her shaking the woman’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said smiling. “I’ll meet you by the registers when I’m done.” Eva told her daughter before continuing on her way. By this point Clint had loaded the various types of meat into the cart and was ready to keep going.

“Where to next?” Sarah asked maneuvering the full cart.

“The dairy counter, apparently we need several different types of cheese.” Clint answered shaking his head. 

“So how many people are coming to your house if you’re buying all this?” Sarah wondered. 

“Just three, but one of them has a crazy metabolism and eats a ridiculous amount of food. The other two can pack it away too, but if my best friend Nat heard me say that about her she’d smack me good.” Clint replied chuckling.

“You have a best friend that’s a girl? You’re wife doesn’t mind?” she wondered. 

“Nah, me and Nat aren’t like that. She’s more like a sister you know?” Clint explained as they stopped at the deli counter and waited their turn. “Plus Darcy knows she never has to worry, no way I’d ever want to screw things up between us.,” he finished stepping forward to place his order. They chatted through the wait for the cheese and then again at the bakery section while getting doughnuts and fresh bread. Finally Clint led her to the registers just in time to get in line behind Sarah’s mother. 

Once they’d each paid, the three of them headed outside and Clint gave them each hugs before posing for a few pictures that Sarah assured him would make her the envy of her friends. They offered to stay by the carts while he pulled the car up and Clint gratefully accepted. Once he’d loaded up Clint thanked them again, telling Sarah to make sure and tag his official twitter with the pictures. After they parted ways Clint headed home realizing he’d been gone three hours.

 

Back at the house it took three trips to bring all the bags into the kitchen, and Clint noticed that there were two types of cookies cooling on the counter in the pantry. It took about twenty minutes for him to put everything away before he could go looking for Darcy. He took a quick tour of the first floor and didn’t find her. He knew she wouldn’t be in the lab space in the finished basement, Jane had made her promise, so he headed upstairs.

Clint walked into their bedroom to find Darcy curled on her side on the bed with the late afternoon sunshine warming her, as a gentle breeze from the open window made the curtains flutter. One hand rested on her belly, the other tucked under her cheek as she slept with a soft smile on her face.

Clint felt something in his chest thump pleasantly at the sight of his wife laid out on their bed, safe and happy as she napped. Clint silently rounded the bed and toed off his sneakers, sliding gently onto the bed. He scooted close to Darcy, putting a hand on her stomach and feeling the soft fluttering of their child moving. Clint closed his eyes with a contented sigh as the quiet of the house and his wife’s gentle breathing lulled him into a doze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with the Russian, hover for translation. :)

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt Darcy stirring next to him.

“Hey there handsome,” she greeted as he opened his eyes.

“Hey beautiful,” Clint smiled leaning forward to kiss her.

“How did it go at the store, did you find everything okay?” Darcy asked stretching with a groan.

“Well, I found out cornstarch is corn flour here, and a rude woman called me an asshole for asking her if she knew where it was. Then the same woman knocked a bunch of fruit down and walked away. Rather than leave it all on the floor I picked it up so some employee assumed I knocked it all over and yelled at me.” Clint related with a rueful chuckle.

“I’m sorry babe, I knew I should have gone with you.” Darcy apologized frowning.

“Nah, you and the little one needed to rest. Plus I met this nice kid Sarah and her mom Eva. Sarah found me staring hopelessly at the tampons and helped me out. I ran into her and her mom at the butcher counter and she offered to help with the shopping carts. I’m her favorite Avenger.” Clint related grinning proudly.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. Did you take a picture with them?” Darcy wanted to know. 

“Yeah, Eva thought Sarah might be bothering me, but I told her she wasn’t. I took a few pictures and told them to tag me on twitter.” Clint confirmed.

“Good, we’ll have to look later. What do you want for dinner?” Darcy asked rolling to sit on the edge of the bed. Clint quickly stood and circled to stand in front of her, gently tugging Darcy to her feet.

“I’ll cook, you need to take it easy babe.” Clint insisted.

“Nat and the guys will be here soon, we need to have enough to feed them.” Darcy argued.

“So I’ll make pasta. I can make that cheeseburger pasta you do, it’s really easy and you can sit at the island to make sure I don’t fuck it up.” Clint offered.

“Okay deal, my back is bugging me.” Darcy gave in gracefully.

“I’ll give you a massage later. Or better yet we’ll make Steve do it, put those Captain America muscles to good use.” Clint chuckled as they headed for the stairs.

“Now that is a fantastic idea husband.” Darcy agreed leaning into him.

 

Half an hour later Clint was stirring shredded cheddar and smoked gouda cheeses into pot with two boxes of pasta, two lbs. of browned ground beef, and a cup of milk when they heard a car pull into the drive.

“That must be them.” Darcy said grinning starting to stand up. 

“Sit, they can let themselves in.” Clint admonished. Darcy rolled her eyes at him but stayed on the stool, knowing Natasha would be just as likely to tell her she should be sitting. Two minutes later the back door opened and Nat walked in with Steve and Sam following behind. 

“Nat!” Darcy greeted happily, sliding to her feet so she could hug her friends. Darcy walked around the island giving the three of them their first in person view of her baby bump. 

“I missed you младшая сестра you look wonderful.” Nat told her enveloping the younger woman in a hug.

“Missed you too, and I forgive you.” Darcy absolved softly. Nat shuddered with emotion for a moment, she’d never forgive herself for having anything to do with Clint and the others having ended up on the Raft. Pulling herself together, Nat stepped back and turned to greet Clint who was exchanging pleasantries with Sam and Steve. 

“And where are my super soldier hugs?” Darcy demanded playfully. Steve grinned down at her as he stepped forward and gingerly folded his arms around her. “Not gonna break Rogers, you know the rules we don’t half ass hugs.” Darcy teased poking him in the side. Steve snorted in laughter before squeezing her a little tighter before stepping back. 

“Missed you too Darcy, you look great.” Steve said smiling at his young friend.

“I’m feelin neglected over here,” Sam huffed in faux complaint. 

“Saving the best for last Sammy, come give Mama some sugar.” Darcy greeted holding her arms out to him. Sam laughed and moved forward hugging Darcy for a long moment. 

“How are you doing hun? Things good with you and the little one?” he asked. 

“The nugget and I are just fine. He or she is growing like a weed and it’s been a surprisingly great pregnancy. We even have names picked out.” Darcy told him.

“Yeah, what did you decide on?” Steve wanted to know thrilled for his friends and to be able to see them so happy and safe. 

“Well for a boy we’re going with Nathan Pietro.” Darcy said causing Steve and Natasha to pause with matching pangs of sorrow for the young man they’d lost.

“For a girl we picked Natasha Jane.” Clint continued looking at his best friend. Nat’s head snapped to him in surprise, her eyes going wide at his pronouncement. Clint smiled at her, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. Nat turned to look at Darcy as the other woman took her hand.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’m pretty attached to it now and I’d hate to have to pick something different.” Darcy told her placing Nat’s hand on her belly over the spot the baby was kicking.

“Is that…?” Nat trailed off staring at her hand and the belly beneath it.

“Yup, baby Barton is saying hi to Aunty Nat.” Darcy confirmed. 

“You really want to name her after me?” Natasha asked softly. 

“Of course, technically Nathan is after you too, either way we’re naming this one after you.” Darcy assured her gently. Natasha gently folder herself into Darcy’s arms, her hand still pressed to the bump.

"Я обещаю сделать все от меня зависящее , чтобы быть достойными этого дара маленькой сестрой.” Natasha whispered softly in Russian. 

“Вы гораздо более достойным, чем вы знаете. Мы любим вас Nataila , вы часть нашей семьи , всегда.” Darcy whispered back. 

“Did we know Darcy spoke Russian?” Sam whisper shouted at Steve. The women broke apart laughing to see Steve face palming.

“Way to ruin the moment Wilson.” Clint mocked as he gave the pasta a final stir. “Make yourself useful and get two bags of frozen broccoli out of the freezer and put them in the microwave for twelve minutes.” Clint told him as he moved to start getting plates out. 

“How can I help?” Steve asked.

“There are glasses in the upper cabinet next to the sink, if you could get them out. Nat, the silverware is in the top drawer next to the dishwasher if you could get some forks?” Darcy asked as she headed for the dining room.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked concerned she was over doing it.

“To put out the napkins and place mats Steven, I’m pregnant not an invalid.” Darcy told him sternly as she continued on her way.

“She told you.” Sam snorted in laughter. 

“Never underestimate a pregnant woman Rogers.” Nat teased as she moved four glasses onto the island. “What does everyone want to drink?” she asked loud enough for Darcy to hear in the dining room. 

“Chocolate milk for me!” Darcy called out. Nat opened the fridge and looked inside shaking her head at the sheer amount of food crammed inside. 

“What did you do buy out the store?” she asked Clint as she pulled out a gallon of chocolate milk.

“Pretty close to it,” Clint laughed moving the giant pot of pasta to the island counter. “Sam, in the cabinet third from the left of where the glasses are, is a big blue bowl with white squiggles you can dump the broccoli into.” Clint said as he settled the pot onto a waiting trivet. 

“Sure thing bird bro,” Sam said moving to get the bowl. 

“What are the drink choices?” Steve asked as having put four plates on the island and moved to Nat’s side by the fridge.

“Milk in chocolate and regular, apple cider, iced tea… Clint what’s in the purple pitcher?” Natasha asked.

“Lavender lemonade, Darcy’s kinda addicted.” Clint answered.

“Lavender lemonade, and water.” Natasha finished.

“I’ll have iced tea,” Sam said placing the blue bowl on the counter under the microwave to be filled once it was done heating up.

“I’ll have milk,” Steve selected.

“Fill my glass with half tea and half lemonade will you?” Clint asked.

“Mmmm, Arnold Palmer, yum.” Darcy commented as she walked back into the room.

“That just sounds wrong.” Sam commented frowning.

“It’s what the drink of half lemonade and half iced tea is called.” Darcy defended rolling her eyes.

“Yeah but he was also a person, so…” Sam trailed off.

“Who was he?” Steve wondered.

“A professional golfer who reportedly invented the drink that’s named after him.” Darcy answered while Nat poured the drinks.

“I always confuse the names for drinks.” Clint offered as he started dishing pasta onto the plates.

“Yeah he kept calling iced tea and lemonade a Tom Collins but that’s a totally different drink. I was so confused.” Darcy laughed.

A few minutes later they were all sitting around the dining table eating and laughing.

“Clint really made this by himself?” Nat asked before taking an appreciative bite of the pasta dish.

“Yup, I didn’t even have to tell him what to do.” Darcy replied proudly then taking her own bite with a decadent moan.

“Alright, enough with the sex noises.” Sam teased nudging Darcy’s foot with his own. Before Darcy could answer Steve let out his own moan of delight on Sam’s other side shooting her a winking grin.

“So when are Jane and Wanda due back?” Steve asked.

“They’ll be home Monday sometime. Wanda’s getting really good at Jane wrangling. It helps that if Jane is being particularly stubborn Wanda can engulf her in a bubble of energy and float her to bed. Last time Jane actually fell asleep in there.” Darcy related laughing.

“So sleeping arrangements.” Clint said looking around at his friends. “Nat, we’ve got the in-law apartment over the garage all set up for you. I’ll give you the keys and alarm code whenever you’re ready. For you guys, we’ve got really comfortable air mattresses set up. One is in the study across the hall, and the other is in the nursery upstairs. Who goes where you can figure out yourselves.” Clint told the two men.

“I’ll stay down here if you don’t mind Sam, I don’t sleep much I’d hate to disturb anyone with my prowling around.” Steve said.

“That’s cool, I’m good with the nursery.” Sam agreed nodding.

“How long are you two gonna be here? Are you just stopping in or are you staying until the baby’s born, or maybe somewhere in between?” Darcy wondered smiling at them.

“Not sure yet, but…I’d really like to be here to meet the baby. If you all don’t mind having us around that long. I know you’ve got another two months or so…” Steve trailed off uncertainly.

“You’re welcome here for as long as you like.” Clint assured them both with a smile.

“Yup, but don’t think we’re going to make it easy for you. You’ll be put to work moving equipment, and Mama needs massages boys. I’ve been wearing poor Clint out with my insatiable need for massages.” Darcy told them seriously. Steve and Sam laughed, happily agreeing to give her as many massages as she wanted.

 

Later after they’d eaten and Steve and Sam had been delighted by the cookies even as they told Darcy she shouldn’t have gone to the trouble, Darcy stretched out on her side on the couch and let Steve give her a massage that had her moaning in pleasure and swearing that she was going to take him as her second husband for his massage skills alone. 

“Going to build a harem  младшая сестра?" Natasha asked amused. 

“Yes, you shall be my first wife. Sammy, you want in?” Darcy offered before moaning in delight as Steve worked out another sore spot.

“Sure thing darlin.” Sam answered shooting a teasing wink at Clint.

“Awesome,” Darcy moaned.

“What about Bucky? You gonna marry him too?” Steve wondered.

“Sure, then I’ll have the whole spysassin set.” Darcy agreed readily getting laughter from her friends while Clint pretended to pout.

“I see how it is, just using me for breeding huh?” Clint sighed dramatically.

“Yup, I want my kids to have the chance to not need glasses.,” she quipped.

“So in this polyamorous marriage are we going to be having orgies or are you going to only have sex with Clint?” Nat asked grinning.

“Clint is my first one so he gets the sexy times, sorry. The rest of you will be my platonic loves.” Darcy answered getting a grin from her husband.

“I’ll be your first wife though, does that mean I get sexy times?” Natasha purred running the fingers of her right hand through Darcy’s hair gently.

“I’m surprisingly okay with that.” Clint said with a leer.

“I’m not sharing her with you. It would be private sexy girl time.” Darcy cautioned arching into Steve’s touch more.

“Yeah, still surprisingly okay with that.” Clint agreed with a careless shrug.

“Men,” Nat laughed shaking her head at an unrepentant Clint.

“You guys are fun, we’ve need fun.” Sam observed smiling.

“Team Science always brings the fun, especially when I used to snark with Phil. He was a great snarking partner. We actually talked about naming a boy Phillip, but we didn’t want two P names and we both really want to name this one after you Nat.” Darcy revealed as Steve helped ease her back into a sitting position.

“So if we have two boys we’ll name the next one for Phil.” Clint told them as he slipped onto the cushion next to Darcy, wrapping an arm around her.

“Already planning the next one?” Sam asked grinning.

“Yeah, we decided we want to have two so we’re going to start trying again after this baby’s first birthday.” Darcy confirmed smiling.

“That’s amazing,” Steve told them beaming, his hand twitched forward to reach for Darcy’s belly but stopping himself from reaching out.

“The nugget is kicking if you want to feel it.” Darcy offered smiling gently at him.

“Yeah?” Steve asked delighted.

“Sure, come here,” Darcy invited holding out her hand for his. Nat let Steve sit next to Darcy and at Darcy’s direction he laid his large hand down on the curve of her abdomen feeling the movements of the baby.

“That’s amazing,” Steve breathed pressing his other hand to feel as well.

“Hey, don’t boggart the baby bump, I wanna feel too.” Sam said sitting on the coffee table so he could reach as well.

Darcy laughed and gestured for him to go ahead while Steve reluctantly removed one of his hands. Darcy moved Sam’s hand into position so he could feel the baby moving around.

“That’s wild,” Sam commented.

“You should feel it from this side, it’s crazy.” Darcy said stifling a yawn. 

“You’re tired  младшая сестра, you should sleep.” Natasha told her.

“She’s right babe, there’s plenty of time to visit.” Clint agreed.

“I am kinda wiped, Nat you wanna come up with me? I want to show you the nursey.” Darcy offered.

“Of course,” Nat accepted holding out her hands to pull Darcy to her feet. The two women made their way slowly upstairs and into the nursery happy to be together again.

“You could have seen this tomorrow, but I wanted to talk to you in private.” Darcy told her as Nat looked around the room.

“About?” Natasha asked trying not to be concerned.

“Nat, we’ve known each other for a long time now, and I just wanted to make sure you know how much I really do love you. I always wanted an older sister and you’re the best one I could ever have. You’re family, and it’s important to me that you know that naming the baby after you is important to both of us.” Darcy told her gently.

“I meant what I said, I will do everything in my power to be worthy of your trust.” Natasha promised. Darcy moved forward and wrapped her arms around Natasha, hugging her tightly. “Come little one, let’s get you to bed.” Nat said gently.

When Clint came upstairs about an hour later he found Darcy laying in her side in bed sound asleep while Nat lay on the bed talking to the baby softly in Russian. Nat looked up at him guiltily and started to get up when he grinned and waved her to stay put. He quickly changed into a pair of sleep pants, not caring that Nat was in the room after years of suiting up together. Natasha was telling the baby a bedtime story when Clint carefully slid onto the bed behind Darcy, cuddling her and lacing their fingers together above where Nat was feeling the baby move as she talked. He slowly drifted to sleep with the sound of Natasha whispering in Russian as she told the story of the ballerina Natalia who took the Moscow ballet by storm.

 

The next few weeks settled into a pattern of happy days. The house was full to bursting as Erik arrived to be there for the birth of what Darcy insisted was his first grandchild. Wanda moved into Jane’s room so Erik could have her bed, and soon found herself spending her days in the lab either on campus or in the basement with both scientists. Darcy was increasingly uncomfortable as the weeks passed but bore it as cheerfully as possible knowing the outcome would be worth it. 

Clint was amused to see Steve and Sam stumble over themselves to get Darcy anything she even hinted she wanted and to massage any aching muscles she had at the first twinge. Though it did get a bit awkward when Sam heard Darcy moaning one afternoon and walked in on Clint with his head between her thighs. After that they locked the door during sexy times.

 

One afternoon three weeks after Nat, Steve, and Sam arrived, Darcy walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered for lunch and cleared her throat. 

“Babe I thought you were going to take a shower?” Clint asked looking over at her in surprise.

“I was going to but I changed my mind when my water broke.” Darcy told him casually.

Silence reigned for a long moment before chaos burst into life. Clint and Jane rushed to her sides, asking if she was in pain, how far apart the contractions were. Steve, Sam, and Erik scrambled to grab the keys to the van while Wanda darted to the closet to grab the bag that Darcy had packed the week before. Everyone was talking over each other and generally losing their shit while Darcy and Nat calmly stood there rolling their eyes at each other. Finally Nat whistled sharply causing everyone to freeze, including Wanda who had just skidded back into the room.

“Now, all of you get it together.” Natasha ordered sternly before turning to Darcy with a gentle smile. “Contractions?” she asked.

“Mild, I didn’t even realize the back pain was contractions until my water broke just as I was getting ready to take a shower. Yay for timing and already being naked.” Darcy declared getting a chuckle from Clint and Nat. “They’re about ten minutes apart from what I can tell.” Darcy added leaning into Clint.

“Alright love, let’s call your doctor and see what she says.” Nat declared leading her into the living room. Once Darcy was settled and everyone else was hovering Darcy called her OB, who advised her to wait until they were five minutes apart to go to the hospital. Over the next three hours the contractions slowly came closer together until Nat softly declared it was time to go to the hospital.

Darcy insisted that Natasha drive, since she was the calmest, and soon she was being settled into a hospital room. Over the next several hours the group alternately encouraged, praised, and harassed Darcy through her contractions. When it was time to push everyone except Clint and Natasha were kicked out of the room. Wanda used her powers to keep gentle tabs on what was happening, tapping into Clint’s emotions as she found that tapping into Darcy’s made her feel the physical pain as well and Darcy insisted she not do that.

After about 45 minutes Wanda felt a huge surge of pure love, excitement, and pride rush through Clint as the words ‘a boy, a boy, a boy’ chanted through his mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to her friends.

“The baby’s here,” she breathed beaming at them. Everyone began talking at once, celebrating and demanding to know what it was when all of a sudden Wanda gasped.

“What’s the matter?” Jane asked noting her expression of alarm.

“I do not know, Clint is confused and scared. Something…something is not right.” Wanda answer worry filling her. Everyone grew quiet as they watched the door to the room Darcy and the others were in. Ten minutes later Wanda let out a slow breath. “I think it’s okay now, Clint has relaxed and is happy again. A bit dazed, but really, truly happy.” Wanda related grinning with happy tears in her eyes.

Everyone slowly relaxed in relief as they wondered what happened to cause the worry and confusion, but were happy in the knowledge that everything was okay. Ten minutes later the door slowly opened and Clint walked out carrying a small bundle in his arms.

“Hey everybody, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. Say hello to Nathan Pietro Barton.” Clint told them with a blinding grin. Everyone crowded around cooing over the baby and congratulating him, asking how Darcy was. “She’s doing great, sore of course, but really happy.” Clint related.

“What happened just after he was born, Wanda sensed something was wrong?” Jane wanted to know.

“Nothing was wrong really, just more…unexpected.” Clint told them with a wry chuckle.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“He means this.” Nat said stepping to Clint’s side with a second bundle of blanket. “Everyone meet Natasha Jane Barton, my beautiful niece.” Nat told them grinning at their shocked faces.

“But…” Jane spluttered.

“Seems my boy Nate here is an attention hog and every ultrasound was squishing is smaller sister out of the way. Poor little thing, I bet she’s gonna get back at him once she’s bigger.” Clint laughed in disbelief.

“Twins,” Erik said weakly, shaking his head in surprise.

“Leave it to Darcy to have her two kids in the most efficient manner possible.” Sam joked.

Clint looked over at Wanda worried how the younger woman was handling it when she was still recovering from losing her own twin.

“What do you think big sister, you ready to be our twin expert?” he asked softly, referencing how Darcy sometimes joked that Wanda and Jane were her oldest kids.

“I would be honored.” Wanda told her with bitter sweet tears in her eyes. “Your older brother Pietro would have run from the room by now declaring he didn’t do diapers.” Wanda told the babies. “I have many stories to tell you little ones,” Wanda said softly.

“When can we see Darcy?” Jane asked.

“She’s all cleaned up and resting, you can all come in with us for a little while then she needs to sleep.” Clint told them. Clint and Nat led the way with the babies and everyone else followed. Clint gently settled down on the bed next to Darcy holding Nathan secure in his arms. Nat moved to the other side of the bed and gently transferred baby Natasha into her mother’s arms.

“There’s my surprise baby, you need to learn not to let your brother push you around like that just because he’s bigger. Don’t worry Aunty Nat will help with that baby girl.” Darcy cooed.

“You did so well  младшая сестра, so well.” Nat praised with tears in her eyes.

“Twins, I can’t believe you were pregnant with twins and no one knew.” Jane teased gently.

“What can I say, my boy loves the camera.” Darcy quipped tiredly.

“You’re amazing doll,” Steve beamed in amazement.

“You did good, look at those cute ass kids. Not bad bird bro, course Darcy gets most of the credit.” Sam declared.

“And what does Grandpa Erik think of his grandchildren?” Darcy asked smiling.

“They’re beautiful Darcy, I’m proud to be their grandfather.,” he declared with happy, tear bright eyes.

“Wanda, you okay honey?” Darcy asked holding a hand out to the younger girl while keeping baby Natasha secured against her chest.

“A bit overwhelmed, I never expected…but I am truly thrilled to see our family expanded this way. Any tears I have are happy ones.” Wanda assured her squeezing Darcy’s hand gently.

A few minutes later a nurse came in to kick everyone except Clint out, but Darcy insisted on a family photo before they left. Once the picture had been taken on Steve’s phone and sent in a group text to all of their phones, everyone bid the new parents goodbye and headed home for the night. The group already making plans to purchase an additional crib, car seat before Darcy and the babies came home.

 

An hour later, on the other side of the ocean Tony sat in his office reading Rhodey’s progress reports. He was doing really well, Helen was working on repairing nerve endings and in the meantime, the apparatus Tony built for him was working well in helping him walk. A loud jingling sound rent the quiet of the room as the old flip phone that lived in his top drawer suddenly sprung to life. Tony wrenched open the drawer, panic filling him as Steve contacted him for the first time since he’d gotten the burner phone.

Flipping it open Tony saw a text message with an attachment waiting for him. Opening the text he read

‘Nathan Pietro Barton, born August 31 at 1:07 am. 6lbs, 20 inches, great set of lungs. :)  

Surprise! Natasha Jane Barton, born August 31 at 1:17 am. 5lbs, 17 inches, a little squished but gorgeous. ;)

Mother, babies, and Dad all doing great if a bit exhausted. Mama insists that no matter what, they really do miss crazy Uncle Tony.

Extended family photo included, though it’s not as complete as it should be. Tell Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper we all miss them too. ~ Steve’

Tony re-read the message several times before e-mailing himself the attachment. Opening the picture Tony couldn’t help the rush of tears that flooded his eyes. There grinning back at him were the friends he missed so much it was like a physical ache. Darcy lay in the wide hospital bed with a blanket wrapped baby in her arms that Tony assumed was the girl based on the pink hat he could just barely see. Clint lay on her left side with another blanket wrapped baby in his arms, this time a blue hat visible. Nat stood by Clint with Steve behind her and Sam kneeling at her side. Jane was squeezed onto the bed on Darcy’s right with Erik beside her and Wanda kneeling in front of him. They all looked so damned happy.

“Friday, forward this and the text from Steve to Pepper and Rhodey. Be sure to send two boxes of chocolate cigars to the Barton’s at whatever hospital Darcy and the babies are in, one boy and one girl. Do we have a home address on her?” Tony asked.

“We sure do boss, Darcy e-mailed it a few weeks ago. Said to give it to you when you asked for it.” Friday related. Tony laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Kid always did see right through me.” Tony sighed. “Send her two of everything I picked out from that website she likes so much. Hopefully Clint won’t throw it all away.” Tony ordered wearily.

“You got it boss, anything else I can help you with?” Friday asked.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Tony replied.

Tony was just working up a good wallow when his cell rang with Pepper’s ring tone, which was really just her voice saying ‘Pick up the phone Tony’. He fumbled for the cell, answering it as quickly as he could.

“Pepper?” he asked hopefully.

“Twins Tony,” she said laughing happily “Darcy had twins!” Pepper celebrated. “I’m sending gifts to the house, did you want me to send something from you?” she asked.

“No, thanks though, I had Friday send some things. Darcy sent the address a couple weeks ago.” Tony told her, disappointed that she hadn’t called for anything other than to offer to send a present on his behalf.

“Oh, well good, hopefully that means that things can be mended between you all.” Pepper replied.

“Yeah, I miss’em Pep. I even miss Wilson giving me shit.” Tony offered forcing a chuckle.

“I miss them too, I…I miss **_you_** Tony.” Pepper admitted softly.

“Pep, fuck I miss you like air. It’s like I’m breathing, my heart is beating, but I’m not getting any oxygen.” Tony confessed in a rush.

“I’m coming to New York, I have a meeting on Monday morning with the board. What if I flew out on Friday night? We could spend the weekend at the tower, see if we can work some of this out between us?” Pepper asked softly.

“Yes, please, I love you. I mean it Pepper, I love you so much.” Tony told her, hope starting to take root for the first time in far too long.

“I love you too Tony, I’ll see you Friday night.” Pepper said with a smile in her voice.

“Friday night, I’ll be waiting. Maybe with literal bells on.” Tony teased happily.

“Good night Mr. Stark,” Pepper teased him with a spark of the old them in her voice.

“Good night Miss Potts,” Tony answered in the same tone.

The call dropped off seconds later leaving Tony sitting at his desk grinning like an idiot. They just might all come through the other side of this. Shoving himself to his feet Tony quickly made his way into his shop. Pulling up the schematics of the new arm he’d started designing for Barnes back before the Accords, he started working on it again.

His therapist had helped him accept that Barnes hadn’t been in control when he killed Howard and Maria. That what was done to him was even worse than what Clint had been through. Tony accepted that, though he still had a lot of anger at Barnes for his parents death, especially his mother’s, Tony was slowly working on forgiving him. What better way to mend fences than to build him a new, non-Hydra tainted arm?

AC/DC started blaring from the speakers as Tony got to work, humming along as he sketched out different ideas. He’d need to consult a biologist, hell he really wished Bruce was there to help but that was a problem for another day. At least now he had a scan he’d done while Barnes had briefly been in custody and knew how the original arm attached. With that knowledge he was one step ahead of the game. Not to mention what this was going to do for prosthetics. If he could refine the arm and make things work for Barnes he could work with Helen to create Star Wars level replacement limbs for amputees. Part of his brain was already planning funding for vets via the Maria Stark Foundation. His mom would approve, he knew she would. Hell even Howard would approve of that one.

 

From the door Rhodey grinned at his friend finally finding his feet again. He sent a quick thank you text to Darcy for allowing Steve to send the picture and baby info to Tony. It looked like his best friend was finally starting to act like his old self again. Good thing too, Rhodey was getting sick of mopey Tony. Turning he started making his way slowly to his quarters. This place was too damned quiet at night now without everyone around.

The Barton’s weren’t likely to come back anytime soon, but maybe he’d be able to see some of his fellow Avengers come home sooner rather than later, especially since there was a movement going through Congress to repeal the Accords. He hoped it went through as smoothly as it was predicted too. Too much alone time with Tony was getting on his damn nerves. He loved the guy like a brother but fuck he was annoying sometimes. Grinning as he slid out of his leg braces and onto the bed, Rhodey settled in to watch a movie, texting Happy that Tony seemed to be snapping out of it with the new baby news. Those little Barton’s were the catalyst they all needed to bring the family back together. He couldn’t wait to hold the little miracles and hopefully watch them pee all over Tony. Then he really would be Tony Stank. Something to look forward to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple last things, the baby weights and lengths I fudged based on average twin stats found online. Having never had twins, I don’t really know what the actual stats would be for twins. The part at the end is really from my desire to have my Avenger babies happy. They deserve it. I’ve also never written Wanda before and haven’t really found my voice with her yet, so hopefully she doesn’t seem too OOC. Thanks for reading!


End file.
